L'histoire d'une séparation
by RapistPanda
Summary: La séparation de Marco et de Ace TT TT écrit en plein moment de déprime... Bien sur yaoi. Rating K. Song fic sur la chanson My Immortal de Evanescence traduite en français. Venez lire pour un petit moment de tristesse ;)


Songfic sur le couple MarcoxAce

Chanson : My Immortal d'Evanescence (en français)

Romance/Hurt

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :'( Sinon Ace serai encore parmi nous… R.I.P 3

Une petite dédicace à ma bêta Oxo29 qui a rendu le texte encore meilleur. Bravo ! XD

_**L'histoire d'une séparation…**_

_J'en ai tellement assez d'être ici_

_Etouffé par toutes mes peurs d'enfant_

Je suis assis par terre, dans ce qui était, il y a quelques semaines encore, « notre » appartement. Je ne supporte plus de rester ici, et pourtant, je ne peux partir… Tu m'as laissé, sans aucunes explications. Tu as juste dit : « Ça suffit. On ne peut plus continuer. » Et tu as franchi le pas de la porte. J'étais persuadé que tu reviendrais, mais, tu n'es jamais revenu… Toutes mes peurs se sont concrétisées…

_Et si tu dois partir_

_Je souhaite juste que tu partes_

_Parce que ta présence erre toujours ici_

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici ? N'étais-je pas assez bien pour toi ? Mais si tu ne tiens vraiment pas à revenir, pars, je ne supporte plus de voir ton visage hanter mes pensées. Quand je regarde la table où nous déjeunions ensemble, j'ai l'impression de te voir, lisant un bouquin dont tu ne comprenais ni le sens, ni l'histoire.

Quand je regarde le canapé, je te vois, assoupi, le sourire aux lèvres avec un air idiot. Je me demandai souvent de quoi tu pouvais rêver pour avoir cet air sur le visage. Lorsque je regarde le plan de travail dans la cuisine, je te vois lorsque tu essayais de cuisiner, alors que tu n'avais jamais tenu un vrai couteau de cuisine dans tes mains de toute ta vie. Tu es là, mais tu n'es pas vraiment là.

_Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser_

_C'est juste que cette douleur est trop réelle_

_Il y a juste trop de chose que le temps ne pourra pas effacer_

J'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne te reverrai… Cette douleur dans mon cœur est tellement grande… va-t-elle un jour disparaître ? Ainsi que l'image que j'avais de toi ?

Tous ces week-ends passés ensemble. Tous ces baisers, ces entrelacements, tout ceci n'étaient rien pour toi ? Le temps n'effacera jamais tous ces souvenirs… J'étais tellement bien avec toi… Pardonne-moi d'avoir été égoïste… Je te voulais simplement pour moi…

_Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais tes larmes_

_Lorsque tu hurlais je combattais toutes tes peurs_

_Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années_

_Mais tu as toujours tout de moi…_

Cinq ans que nous étions ensemble… Cinq années où l'on a tout partagé. Peine, chagrin, tristesse, colère… Mais aussi bonheur, joie et rigolade… Même si tu es parti, je t'appartiens toujours… Tu n'as apparemment pas fait les choses comme il le fallait… Car je t'aime toujours autant… Je devrais te haïr… Et pourtant, cela m'est impossible…

Tu avais l'habitude de me fasciner

Par ta lumière éclatante

Tu avais ce sourire dont toi seul avait le secret, ce sourire qui pouvait réchauffer le plus froid des regards. Ton visage souriant illuminait chacune de mes journées, qu'elles soient pluvieuses ou ensoleillées.

Mais désormais je suis lié à la vie que tu as laissé dernière toi

Ton visage, il hante mes rêves autrefois agréables

Ta voix, elle a chassé tout le bon sens que j'avais

Tu m'as laissé, et je ne peux que rester dans le passé… Je suis paralysé, je ne peux ni avancer, ni reculer, de peur d'en oublier ton visage, si doux. Je ne rêve que de toi, le matin, je me réveille en sanglot. Sanglot, qui ne s'arrêtera qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Ta voix est comme un chant envoûtant qui a chassé tout sens de ma vie.

Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser

C'est juste que cette douleur est trop réelle

Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra effacer

Ton corps tout contre le mien. Cette peau si douce, ce frisson qui te parcourait lorsque mes doigts touchaient délicatement ton torse nu. Les baisers papillons que je déposais dans ta nuque, sur tes lèvres, sur chaque parcelle de ton corps. Les nuits chaudes et agitées que nous avons eu. As-tu oublié tout ceci ? Car moi, non… Et ces souvenirs me font mal, car je ne suis plus sur de moi… M'aimais-tu vraiment ? Ou n'as-tu fais que me mentir pendant toutes ces années ?

Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes

Lorsque tu hurlais je combattais toutes tes peurs

Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années

Mais tu as toujours tout de moi…

Même si tout me paraît maintenant si lointain, tout ça à encore de l'importance à mes yeux… Je vois, chaque jour, la vision de ta main tenant la mienne, la lâchant petit à petit, pour finir par disparaître… Pour ne jamais réapparaître…

J'ai tellement essayé de me dire que tu es parti

Mais pourtant tu es avec moi

J'ai été seul depuis le début

Était-ce un rêve ? N'étais-tu point réel ? Malheureusement tout ceci l'était bien… Chose bien difficile de se convaincre de ta disparition… bien trop dure à mon goût… Avant de te rencontrer, j'étais seul, et maintenant, me revoilà seul… Retour à la case départ comme on dit ? Non, c'est plutôt la fin pour moi… C'est à ce moment là que le pistolet que tu gardais caché dans un placard de la cuisine me serai utile… Ma vie n'a aucun sens si tu n'es pas là… Elle ne veut plus rien dire… Elle est maussade et monotone… Je ne le supporte plus… Ce poids de solitude sur mes épaules me pèse… Je ne peux plus le porter…

Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes

Lorsque tu hurlais je combattais toutes tes peurs

Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années

Mais tu as toujours tout de moi…

Désolé Ace… Pardonne-moi d'avoir cédé… Pardonne-moi de n'avoir accordé aucune importance à ma vie… Tu aurais eu beau me dire que la vie continuera, sans toi, le temps s'était stoppé. J'espère que tu arriveras facilement à oublier le poids que j'ai pu être pour toi, et je m'en excuse encore… Maintenant que mon corps gît au milieu de la pièce qui avait symbolisé notre amour*, je peux partir, sachant que cette fois tu me rejoindras, j'en suis sur.

*la chambre.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous cher lecteur ? Veuillez laissez une review si sa vous as plu :D


End file.
